Ozymandias
Rider is a scarcely appearing character in The Time. His most appearances are in Maekarat Misr (MM), where he appears in all parts as the Serfant of the second to fourth JoJos serving as a guard, and stands within the Saison Series as a mentor and older brother figure. In the Saison Series, Freedom Series and Whatever You May Be (WYMB), Ozymandias appears as the Servant of Ritsuka Fujimaru and friend as well as rival of Gilgamesh. He is a side character in Valley of the Fallen, appearing as the navigator and commando of Ritsuka's pirate crew, the Grand Order, sometimes taking the position of merchant and managing the crew's financing. Profile Background Maekarat Misr I can't be bothered to write it all out. Besides, he's Ramesses II, at this point in time how could you not know him? His True Name is technically Ramesses, but he prefers to be called Ozymandias. Valley of the Fallen Ozymandias, nicknamed Ozzy by his later-captain, was originally the ruler of a kingdom in the Grand Line called Dhahabi (ذهبي, Dhahabi, ''lit. Golden), where he had said to have been ruling for the past hundred years. Appearance *'looks at the images provided'''* Personality Personality-wise, he acts much like Gilgamesh, egoistic, believing himself above others, though he does not place himself above the gods of his time, rather, placing himself among them. He respects the deities of his era and place of origin. However, when starring in Maekarat Misr, he's become "more stable" so to speak. He's more mature and agreeable in nature, but still possesses a rather childish side. Relationships (Maekarat Misr) Erina Pendleton Ozymandias was originally Summoned by Ritsuka, but after getting into a minor argument with Gilgamesh, the Mesopotamian king ripped a hole in time and space with his Noble Phantasm (after getting angry at Ozymandias, the petty man) and sent the pharaoh off to the world of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. When he first recovered, he found himself in a bed, being tended to by a woman in her twenties, wearing clothing of the nineteenth century, he noted, likely European. Although he was acting unpleasant at first, he began to grow fond of the woman, Erina, she introduced herself as, and when he was to soon fade away, she offered to form a contract with him, so long as he would help protect the girl she had brought from a burning ship (Elizabeth Joestar, or Lisa Lisa). The Servant learned Hamon alongside Lisa Lisa, albeit wasn't nearly as gifted. Ozymandias softened as time passed, before Lisa Lisa left after avenging her husband, and he followed, as her new Servant and self-proclaimed bodyguard. She trusts him greatly, and when she saw Ozymandias at Joseph Joestar's first funeral, she was very pleased to see him though disappointed he had not saved Joseph, but she did know there was almost no way he could have done so. R.E.O. Speedwagon Ozymandias met Speedwagon through Erina, and the two didn't get along particularly well at first, but eventually developed a mutual respect. He was indeed unsurprised to see Ozymandias with Joseph and Lisa Lisa, and displayed slight joy in the fact that Ozymandias attended Joseph's funeral. Lisa Lisa (Elizabeth Joestar) Because she grew up with him, Lisa Lisa gained a somewhat prideful attitude, not unlike Ozymandias. She finds him irritating at times, he teases her often, but treats him with a noticeable respect. She sees him as an older brother figure, albeit an annoying one, and treats him as such. Lisa Lisa, like her mother, trusts Ozymandias a great deal, allowing him to accompany Joseph on all his ridiculous endeavors. Category:Servants Category:Maekarat Misr Characters Category:Maekarat Misr: Hajar Karim Characters Category:Maekarat Misr: Najima Characters Category:Maekarat Misr: Astintaj Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Side Characters Category:Whatever You May Be Characters Category:Winter Solstice Characters Category:Summer Solstice Characters Category:Wings: Hope Characters Category:Liberated Characters Category:Riders